


Insolitement vôtre - 48 : Compilation de petites choses diverses (#2)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [48]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU headcanon, Abusive Relationships, Compilation, Crack, F/M, Not So Silly Ideas this time, anti-reylo, collection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Deuxième compilation de diverses choses qui n'auraient peut-être pas dû quitter leur tiroir. Ou si en fait. Parce qu'Anakin en père de famille attentionné (UA) et le bûcher pour un ship abusif, c'est certainement plus intéressant que Sheev & the Palpatines (ce TRUC-là n'aurait jamais dû être publié xD).





	Insolitement vôtre - 48 : Compilation de petites choses diverses (#2)

**Author's Note:**

> “L'enfermement à la maison mène à l'ennui. L'ennui mène à l'ordinateur. L'ordinateur mène au crack.” (Maître Yoda... enfin je crois)

_Viiiioum, viiiiioum..._ font les OVNI qui passent au-dessus de mes textes. Et lorsqu'ils décident de se poser pour nous dire bonjour... c'est là que les choses se compliquent et deviennent franchement bizarres.

 

 

 

4 – Père au foyer

 

Headcanon assumé. Univers alternatif où Anakin Skywalker quitte les Jedi avant de devenir Sith (et disons qu'on s'en fout bien de ce qui arrive à Palpatine et à la République, parce que je veux qu'Anakin soit heureux MAIS que Sidious soit heureux aussi, donc j'en parle pas volontairement).

Dans cette situation, Anakin endosse le rôle de père au foyer, parce qu'il est moderne, aime ses enfants et Padmé travaille. Paradoxe notable avec sa précédente peur du babysitting xD

 

 

 

5 – Regain de bon sens ?

 

\- Tu n'es _rien_. Mais pas pour moi.

Drôle d'instant pour Rey. Elle aurait juré qu'elle aurait pu définitivement tomber amoureuse de Kylo, malgré ses mots durs. Mais quelque part, au fond d'elle, une part de bon sens reprit ses esprits, et la jeune femme se rendit compte que Ren avait d'habiles aptitudes à l'absence de respect.

Elle considéra régler ses comptes avec lui...

Puis, aussi soudainement que ce bon sens était réapparu, accompagné d'un regain de respect pour elle-même – tout disparut. Rey cessa de réfléchir et se laissa proie à un prédateur abusif.

Parce que, rhooo, quand même, le pauvre Ben Solo avait tellement souffert... que ça justifiait ses horreurs et ses paroles destinées à la faire littéralement tomber.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. Reylo c'est quand même le ship abusif par excellence. Une honte que l'on soit au seuil de la canonisation... dans cette franchise qui encourage la place des femmes en tête d'affiche depuis toujours... Mais bon, faut bien faire rêver les adolescentes, maintenant qu'on s'est occupé de fidéliser les nostalgiques de la trilogie originale, et les enfants qui sont content du final de “Rebels” (quelle aberration).


End file.
